


Spell

by TheGlowingDarkness (Nalyra)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Geralt wants, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied Voyeurism, Inspired by The Witcher, Jaskier wants, M/M, Magic, Weaving signs, spells, tadaa :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/TheGlowingDarkness
Summary: Some night in a shed, and everything just builds up.Geralt uses his spell to make Jaskier fall into him - or does he. :)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> The Witcher broke my writer's block!! YAY!  
Hope you like this little one-shot! 
> 
> (No idea where the 1st person came from, but... *shrugs*)

It is late and he is hurting.

There will be another scar forming by now, the salve I applied earlier to the cut on his abdomen already scabbing over, his extraordinary metabolism repairing what it can, in mind-bending speed.

It still hurts him though.

The water sloshes gently when I reach down to put the herbs into it, my glance skittering away from his glowering eyes.

Quite some mood he is in, again.

We haven’t heard anything of _her_ for months. Jobs, for either of us, had been sparse.

And so we’re here, in a shed.

I whistle to myself , shrugging, aware that it is not me he is glowering at. Or anything in this little hay filled shed, really. His fingers twitch and I wonder if he will form a sign with them. If he’ll succumb to whatever it is that is building up between us.

I step around the tub, checking the fire and then make the mistake of looking back, catching his eyes by chance.

A mouse could not be more ensnared, no _trapped_ by a spell, than I am right now under his yellow stare. My heart beats, heavily, in my chest.

There’s hunger in there, in that gaze, hunger he doesn’t voice.

And then there’s a shift in the air and the sign his hands make, a sort of desperation runs across his face, relief and desire and shame. _Axii_? _Really_? _Why now?_ _Oh Geralt._

I let myself fall into it, fully aware and more than willing, moving forward to receive his kiss, the water sloshing everywhere as his hands cradle my head too gently while his mouth devours me. Deep, deep until I cannot breathe anymore, he everything I taste, I breathe and still he pushes and I lose sight and gravity suddenly, my body feeling sizes too small for my blood, his dark grumbles and moans reverberating through me. My hands clench into his hair at the nape of his neck, lights going off behind my closed eyes as his lips drag to the juncture of my neck and shoulders. Teeth dig into my skin with a growl, my fingernails digging into the old scars of the Striga’s bite on his shoulders as cold air makes me shiver. And then there is the glide of skin on skin, and then his mouth again, taking my breath.

His hand, torching, enclosing us both.

I twine my legs round his body, the hay in my back rustling with the movements, finding our rhythm. He is no selfish lover, making sure to use his thumb just right, his tongue on my nipples taking me higher on every stroke.

He mewls when I do the same.

I move up and run my tongue over his jugular and he sighs, closing his eyes, his mouth a snarl, the jab of his hips jarring me, pushing us up a bit, likely resulting in a bruise on my back. The burn is delight, spreading like fire down my spine and through my mind.

I wonder if he lets himself get this feral with her.

Another growl and I wonder if he can read my mind because he suddenly grabs my hair, holding me in place, his eyes burning into mine, our chests heaving. His body coils, all hard muscle under satiny but battered skin, and I groan, feeling his finger nail dig into my head, just as his lips twitch, the little grin there mean and yet playful.

The sensation blooms, pressing in and it becomes everything, his gaze swallowing me, the world expanding and expanding until there is nothing there but him and how he feels, shattering in a whiteout of _YES_, life pulsing between us, binding us.

When I come back to myself he is snoring next to me, soft puffs tingling my neck.

I harrumph.

_Typical_.

I wonder if he knows he does not need the spells with me.

Or if it is an excuse. His excuse. For her - or for himself. Or something else.

I slowly dress myself in my half-wet clothes and then sneak outside, inhaling deeply in the cold air, the stars above truly worth a bard’s elation. I bend my back, hands above my head, my limbs feeling loose and heavy, wondering if I’ll be able to sleep, my mind sated and yet alight.

A drift of lilac and I literally freeze, my arms still above my head, eyes squeezing shut in abject terror. _How long has she been here?_

“What a delightful figure you cut with him, Jaskier…”

My throat is dry. I clench my fists, still unsure if I should lower my arms. “Yennefer.”I clear my throat. “I was just…”

She comes up to me, more a glide than a walk, her cool skin chilling me to the bone as she hushes me with a finger to my lips. “Shh. Don’t worry, I’m not jealous.” She tilts her head, her violet eyes burning flames as she watches me.

I lower my arms, slowly, watching her expression as my own obviously reflects my anxiousness, my voice a lot more squeaky than I would have liked. “You… you’re not?”

Laughter - like pearls, dropping to the ground. “No, of course not, you fool.” She smiles, taking the bite out of the designation (_or putting it in_ I cannot help but wonder), white teeth shimmering in the moonlight. “That would be asinine.” She looks away and I watch her, watch her swallow, the star against her throat sparkling for just a moment.

The air shifts and I somehow know she is serious, somehow know she means it, just like that. “Destiny’s spell has entwined our fates, Jaskier. You, me, him… Ciri.” The smile is back on her lips suddenly, a roguish smile, sending shivers down my spine. “And I like to hear him moan.” A pause and another giggle. “And he thinks he decided to use the sign…”

I swallow, feeling the blood heat my cheeks, blinking, _knowing_ she put a spell on us, a light-headed feeling spreading throughout my head and she steps back, her black curls ruffled by the breeze.

She reaches and the air twirls behind her, _power_ bending reality to her will.

The word blurts out, bypassing my brain. “Why?”

Long seconds pass and she is frozen beauty against a shivering world, her dark silhouette highlighted by the broken fabric of space and time. I have to strain to hear her whispered words against the magic’s static, the loud nothingness which swallows the world’s sounds: “Whatever happens, whatever else, Jaskier, I love him. By fate or wish does not matter. And I … care for him.” She hesitates, looking back at me with a wistful expression. “You’re good for him.” Her expression dissolves into the facade of bravery and amusement once more. “Who knows though - next time we need he will likely be under a spell and in my bed once more.”

I run my tongue over my lips, not knowing howor what to reply, for once mute, watching the portal swallow her up like a blink of reality, there and then not.

The breeze feels cold suddenly, but I am unwilling to move, hearing Geralt twisting and thrashing in the throes of nightmares on the hay. My lips twist into a bittersweet smile, my thoughts voiceless and yet loud in my head, my gut churning between pride, elation and desperation, and anger, though at what or whom, I cannot or am unwilling to say.

I return to the shed and quietly start to sing, softly weaving _my_ _own_ spell over the man we share, dispelling his nightmares and soothing his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> PS: I really like the idea of a triangle between them, knowingly, over years and years... might write more if you guys like.


End file.
